When My Dreams Come True
by xoray812
Summary: State Championships had a different outcome.   he loved her more than life itself. he wanted her by his side when his dreams came true. she stole his heart and he never wanted it back. lucky for him he wasnt going to get it.
1. Marry Me

When My Dreams Come True

It was state championships. Lucas Scott's last year of high school, last basketball game of the year, and most importantly the last basketball game he would be playing as a career. He wanted to win. It was his last game and that's all he wanted that and a certain cheerleader that he loved with all his heart. So when that final buzzer went off and their game winning shot went off, his dream came true and he saw a flash of the cheerleader he wanted by his side.

There were two cheerleaders in that gym that loved Lucas Scott. One was a brooding blonde who was just like him. Some would have thought they were perfect for each other because of this. She loved him for a long time. He always saved her and she was willing to lose her best friend for him. Luke had had a crush on her since middle school. Then there was the bubbly brunette. She was the complete opposite of Lucas and when they were together people envied their love. She was the first for a lot of things for Luke. She was the girl to take his innocence and she was the first girl he loved. She was there for him through a lot of hard things that happened in his life. He was the Broody to her Cherry and the Boyfriend to her Pretty Girl. She loved him enough to let him go for her best friend.

But the brooding blond only wanted on girl. When the beautiful brunette came up to him and gave him a hug and congratulations. She said it was a dream come true and along with that statement followed a question a big question at that. "Who do you want next to you?"

She looked at her and she thought in that moment he was going to tell her that he loved her blonde ex-best friend. But what he did next surprised her yet made her the happiest girl in the world. He pulled her into the most passionate kiss the two ever experienced. When they came up for air, he told her what she wanted to hear and what he wanted to say and make clear.

"I love you Brooke Davis! I love you and want you next to me when all my dreams come true. You're my cherry and my pretty girl, the first and only girl I ever loved and I plan on keeping it that way."

"I love you too Lucas Scott. You fought for me so hard and I don't need you to fight anymore. You taught me to love and made me believe I was good enough. I love you so much"

"Come with me" he asked.

Luke leads her to where his gym bag sits. He reaches down and pulls something out. He turns around and tells her "I have loved you for a long time, Pretty girl. You have taught me how to love and you have been my firsts for a lot of things. You were my rock through the most difficult time with Keith dying and my HCM. I hurt you a lot and you still forgave me time and time again. I want you by my side forever for when BOTH our dream come true. So I wanted to ask you something.

He then does something that shocks her and most of the people in the gym. He gets down on one knee and asks her "Will you marry me, Pretty Girl? Because I love you and want to spend every day, for the rest of our lives, together."

Everyone is shocked. Everyone is looking at them. Karen is smiling at the beautiful and long awaited scene in front of her. She loved Brooke like a daughter and knew her son loved her more than anything.

Nathan and Haley are shocked and happy. They smile at the couple knowing that Brooke Davis will soon be their sister-in-law. She was already Haley's best friend and because they grew up together Nathan loved her like a sister for a long time.

But there was one person there who was shattered and angry. Peyton Sawyer, the brooding blonde, watched the boy she loved profess his love for the best friend she was willing to lose. All in all, she gave up the best friend she loved like a sister for nothing. The boy she was in love with was always in love with the girl who won his heart from the very beginning. She was foolish to think otherwise.

Brooke however was shocked. She looked at the boy she loved and whispered a yes. He looked at her eyes widened and smiled.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yes!" she repeated

He put the ring on her finger and pulled her into a searing kiss. People looked on wishing for a love like that. They were always the ideal couple at Tree Hill High, even more ideal that Naley. They were two halves of a whole and most importantly they were each other's forever.

They pull away and Brooke looks at the ring. Her eyes widen when she sees what ring she's wearing. She looks up at Lucas, who's wearing the biggest grin on his face, and looks at him with questioning eyes. They ring adorning her finger was the same ring Keith had given to Karen. He understand immediately what she' questioning.

"Brooke, when me and my mom went away on that trip after Keith died, she gave me this ring telling me to give it to the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with; the girl I love more than anything in this world. She said your name too. She knew just as well as I did that we were each other's forever. More importantly, she knew Keith would have loved for you to have it more than anyone else. I love you Brooke Davis soon to be Scott!"

"Oh Luke, that's beautiful. I love you too and I can't wait to be a Scott."


	2. AN

**A.N. **

**Heyy readers, thanks for the support for this story but I decided to let it remain a one-shot. I hope you enjoyed. My other story will be updated soon! Thanks for the support and reviews. **


	3. NEW STORY!

**NEW STORY**

**Heyy guys so I have a new story up. It's called "It's Destiny". Please read! Hope you enjoy it. **


End file.
